The Beginning of an endless night mare?
by Pink.Glitter.Hamsters
Summary: A family from far away moves to a new town to start over and that family is the Strong's. Finn Human is now, Finn Strong. He has a mom and dad and Finns first year in this new town in a new school is nothing what he or his family expected, Will Finn survive, Will his family cop. What will the past hold. Read and Find out. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was a cold summers day in a small quaint town in South Wood, the winds where howling from the mountains as the waves crashed down onto crystal blue shore. The small town was filled with the laughter of children and the smell of freshly baked treats swirled into the clear ocean air, there wasn't a lot of visitors or new comers, but on a calm autumn evening a family from far away moved into the town and they were known as the Strong's. As the months went by the family settled in, Rose was a stay at home mother and David the father was an architect, they sent there teenage boy Finn who recently turned 16 to the local high school.

He just started grade 11 and was treated as the outsider, the freak and to top it all of everyone though he was gay. No one liked him because of his long golden hair and the way he always whore short pants and mostly spent time with the guys, the girls insulted him and the boys bullied him, Finn would get home crying and some days would get home with bruises he try to hide it, but always landed up having meltdowns, and suicide always dawning on his mind.

The months just got harder and harder and life just kept going downhill, and one day everyone just pushed him off the edge and something snapped inside him. He got home and rushed to his room and the sound of tears flooded the double story house a few minutes later. Rose felt like something was wrong and ran up Finns room only to find it was locked, she banged against the door and the crying just started to soften in his room, Rose started crying and tried to knock the door down but she was just too weak. She quickly phoned David and he said that he would be there as fast as he could, when she remember the spear key in the kitchen. She rushed down as fast as she could and phoned the ambulance at the same time, tears in her eyes, and could hardly see straight, she reached the kitchen only to find that the key wasn't there.

She feel on her knees and dropped the phone and as the tears ran down her face the husband ran through the door up to his room and Rose soon followed, David rammed the door with all his might and found Finn hung in the center of the room David immediately unhang Finn and laid his body down on the floor and tried C.P.R busy crying while doing so when the ambulance arrived, and rushed into the house and pushed David aside and took Finn to the hospital. David and Rose Following in their Lambogene, when they reached the hospital Finn was emitted into intense care, doctors and nurses rushing in and out of Finns hospital room, while David and Rose where waiting feeling worthless.

Rose looked into David's shimmering eyes and said, "Where did we go wrong?" in a strained almost voiceless tone. David replied, "It will be ok, I promise Rose." and gave her a soft and subtle kiss on the forehead.

It felt like hour after hour and every second felt like a life time, when the doctor walked in the waiting area and called out, "The Strong family?" In a firm voice.

David and Rose replied, "Us doctor."

He sat David and Rose down and said your son is alive. David and Rose immediately looked at each other and started crying tears of joy, they asked to see their son, but the doctor said it wasn't that easy. Furious David asked, "Why!" The doctor said his brain suffered servilely due to the lack of oxygen and he has fallen in a coma. Suddenly fear and pain swarmed both parents, and it was if time had stopped. The doctor tried to gain both parents attention and when so he continued to say that there son would be ok they just had to wait Finns recovery to progress.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Happening

*3 months later*

David and Rose still lost away in their own heads. Their minds where stuck in a labyrinth, almost as if they were stuck between two worlds. They kept thinking what would have happened if the key was there, or the father was faster, or the mother was stronger, or if they paid more attention to their son. So many thoughts flooded there head there was hardly any room for other thoughts. You could see in their overall appearance that there was something deeply wrong. David started drinking and the mother soon followed. Their relationship and marriage was fading faster than anything. They slept in different rooms and constantly have fights. Nabors would complain about the shouting and screaming coming from the Strong household. There was seldom nights where there where there was peace in the house hold.

They visited Finn and checked on his progress more than three times a week, which might be the only time they stand each other and support each other. It was hard day after day waking up in an empty house with no son to love. Family would now and then visit them, and support them, but the Strong's where mostly alone. Left to deal with everything themselves. Very few Nabors would walk up to them or visit them and wish them but most where too scared to even look at them.

The news finally got into the high school and leaners and everyone was shocked, scared, nervous, surprised. David and Rose decide after almost four months of misery that they were going to take things into their own hands. They soon got police to investigate the serious crisis that happened, and asked police to question learners. Rose told the police when Finn got home he was always in this room and he always whore hoddies, so she always suspected that something was going on but Finn never wanted to talk about it so she just though it was teenage stuff.

Police started questioning the learners in his grade. Learner after learner was called to the police men over the intercom, nervous none of the learners said anything, but then a girl was called in and her name was Fiona.

"Fiona." Asked the police men in a very serious tone of voice.

"Yes sir." She replied sacredly.

"We have reason to suspect you know something, being the hall monitor you have to have seen or heard something!"

"Well… y-y-y… no sir I haven't. I can assure you." She replied with a single tear running down her left cheek.

"Really now Fiona, are you shore about that because we recently found that the school has cameras and we saw everything, so I repeat once more WHAT HAPPENED TO FINN!" he shout to Fiona, furious and slightly sickened.

"I d-d-don't know a-a-anything." I said with tears slowly increasing in fall.

"Ok Fiona." He said and slowly packed all his equipment away.

"Where are you g-g-going?" I asked him slightly confused, "aren't you going to still question more learners?"

"No he replied, there are no leads and frankly it makes me sick." He said to me with a dead look in his eyes.

*my head was spinning and my palms where all sweaty, the guilt was starting to take over. As the police man walked out the door I shouted wait! I do know something. For the past couple of hours i blurted out the information like never before.*

The police left late noon looking irate at all the learners as he walked pass them towards his police van.

That night a few learners parents got called and their names where…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Heat

It was late noon and all the students isolating everyone around too busy typing away on their cell phones on their social networking sites. Everyone scared of which learner would be called out by the police, the face of the police man almost burnt into their minds but poor Fiona was all huddled up in the corner of her room in fear. Fiona's mother Violet soon came up to her room since she had been there since she got home, and to Violet's surprise she found her daughter crying.

"Fiona what's wrong sweetie?" her mother ask with a sweet calming voice.

"Nothing mom! Just leave me alone, you wouldn't understand." Fiona rudely replied

"Oh really? I forgot I was never a teen like you, I guess I was born old." Violet says in a chuckle.

"Why you laughing mom, and why you still in my room, I said leave me alone." Fiona says with a smirk on her face.

"OK well if you want to talk about it then you know where I am." Her mom replied sincerely.

*Violet slowly walks out the room and Fiona just watches. Her mom awkwardly turning back every few steps and just before her mom gets to the door Fiona breaks and asks her mom to say.

"Mom stay please." Fiona asks with a faint smile on her face.

"Thank goodness this over reaction is so exhausting." The mother replied with a fake pant.

"I had to do something that was so hard, and if anyone finds out I know for a fact it will be the death of me." Fiona says with a few tears running down her face and sarcasm at the end.

"I'm sure no matter what it is you will get through it." Violet replies with a warm hug.

"Ok thanks for the talk mom, I feel better, but I'm kind of not in the mood to completely talk now." Fiona replies firmly yet subtle.

As violet left the room Fiona gets up off the floor and throws herself on her bed with a deep sigh.

Fiona just laid on her bed thinking of Finn and how much he was in emotionally, physically, mentally in pain. Fiona also though about how much pain his parents must still be in, thoughts flooded Fiona head.

*mean while*

It soon became night and Fiona's parents where in the living room watching TV, they were watching crime channel when Ronald, Fiona's father turned and said, "Wasn't there a boy in West Wood High school that committed suicide?" Yes Violet reply's in a descending tone, Ronald continues to add that the police went to the school to question the children; Violets eyes widen as she listens to Ronald; and I wonder if they questioned Fiona since she's the hall monitor and all.

Violet bursts out saying, "That's why Fiona's acting weird."

*back at Fiona's room*

Fiona stairs at the celling as if it wasn't there. Her eyes start closing and the numbness starts taking over her body, before she knows it, it's the next day. Fiona rolls of the bed to her bedroom door and makes her way down stairs. she finally gets to the kitchen and makes herself some Fluffer'nut, which is a cereal from where she was originated, back in Ohh which sadly doesn't exist anymore because of the great catastrophe which was caused by the Litch, but that's a story for another day. Fiona toke one spoon of the Fluffer'nut then she her a knock on the door, she rubbed her eyes put the bowl on the counter then swore the person who interrupted her cerealtime in her head, and when she opened the door to her surprise It was the police man.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Connections: Part 1

_-As you know in chapter 1, Finn gets bullied until he commits suicide and Finn also falls into a coma-_

Author:

This Chapter focuses on how I start putting everything together and finally connect the faint gapes between each chapter

_And so I begin…_

Finns Side of The Story:

Finn lies on his bed, still and calm. His body lies here yet it doesn't feel so. His mind awake but clearly asleep. The nurses when they walk past just start to get a gleam in their eyes. Doctors would sigh everyday he won't wake up. Parents from other children would leave flowers and notes. Finns coma had a big impact on the whole community. There were days when Finn would show signs of recovery but to no avail.

Everything started a while back when Finn was a youngster and had a friend whose name was Gerald, but he loved to be called Prince Gumball, he said one day he would be best a prince no matter what it toke. They had been friends since a very young age. They used to do everything together.

Like all Kids they soon started growing up, Finn slowly turning into a handsome little dear devil, Prince Gumball turning into a royal, some may say pain. They were like brother's which is what made the following even more awkward then it needed to be.

They soon got to a stage where they experimented with love and feelings. Finn and Prince Gumball though it would be fun the go watch a movie since it was ages since the last one they went to go watch. It was a horror movie and Prince Gumball didn't handle it as planned. Halfway through the movie Prince Gumball got more and more on edge, and soon grabbed Finns hand, and it wasn't like an ordinary hand hold, it was full of passion and safety. Finn looked at Prince Gumball and he stared back.

Prince Gumball said, "Sorry about that." With an awkwardness in his voice tone.

Finn smiled and said, "Its fine I'm here for you." With a smile on his face.

When the movie was over they finished there pop-corn on the beach where they planned to go afterwards. It was late afternoon and the sun was busy setting. Finn and Prince Gumball got chatting and soon they got back to the moment in the moment in the movie theater.

"Finn?" Prince Gumball asked.

"Yes Gumball." Finn asked him in a slightly confused voice.

"i-i-I kind of l-l-l-like… ahhh I just cant." Prince Gumball said with a single tear run down each check.

"Gumball, what is it. We have been friends for how many years now, 6-7." Finns says with his arm around Prince Gumball and a soft eyes staring at him.

"I LIKE YOU." Prince Gumball forces out and slowly moves away from Finn.

Finns checks turn bright red and Finn becomes speechless. Prince Gumball turns and walks away to try and escape the embarrassment, when Finn says wait Gumball. Prince Gumball turns to Finns and Finn says with almost nothing coming out, "I like you t-t-t-too."

They went for a walk on the beach to ease the tension and soon came across no people; they sat on the soft sand and start talking.

"I-I-I've thought of you as more of a friend for a while now Finn." Prince Gumball says with his face in the palms of his hands.

"I feel the same way, you're my everything Gumball." Finn replies with tears running down his checks.

Prince Gumball replies with a descending tone, "You always on my mind, from first thing in the morning to last thing at night."

Finn holds both Prince Gumballs hands and looks into his teary eyes. Prince Gumball looks back into Finns eyes and makes his way down to his soft and subtle lips. Their faces closen until the lips are inches away, but Finn turns away just before they touch. Prince Gumball says this was a stupid idea, and pulls away when Finns says no I'm just confused and says I don't know what to think anymore. Prince Gumball says we will get through this together, Finn looks at him and Prince Gumball moves Finns hair out the way; Finns hair was gaining some length; the two boys started getting closer and closer, none of them hesitating, They throw their lips together and instantly feel a natural connection. They eventually slowly part their lips and look at each other, the two boys look at each other with love filled in their eyes. It soon became late and Prince Gumball's mom, Eva, came to pick them up from the beach, both boys sat at on the back seat.

Eva soon asks, "How was your boy's day."

"Fine thanks." Both boys reply simultaneously, and then look at each other and awkwardly.

They soon arrived at Finns house and dropped him off.

"Bye Finn." Both Eva and Prince Gumball said.

"Bye, thanks for everything today." Finn replies with a faint blush on his face.

After that the boys just started growing closer and when they finally reached the age of 12 in grade 7, they finally understood everything that was love and what same love was. They would pass each other notes in class and get sent to detention, but they didn't mind, more time together they though. When second term hit Prince Gumball surprised Finn at his birthday party when it was presences time, Prince Gumball asked to open the one he got Finn last and wen all his friends where chilling and Finn opened his present there was a note. Finn read that note and it said, "The love of my life, we have gone through so much together. I know everything about you from head to toe. Our love has blossomed so much. I think it's time to take it further. Would you be my boyfriend" Finn blushed like ever before, he turned to Prince Gumball and say yes, they ran to each other and Prince Gumball hugged Finn while picking him up and spitting him around. The young loves was so strong they forgot there were still people outside. They heard a couch and finally zoned back to reality. Prince Gumball turned the hug into wrestling and let Finn win. Finn quickly put some music on and everyone started dancing.

Finn made his way to his new boyfriend and whispered in his ear, "That was close" with a shaky tone, still in a little shock.

"You can say that again." Prince Gumball replied whipping his forehead.

Finn and Prince Gumball spent almost every moment of everyday together. There love was unbreakable, almost titanium. Everything just seemed better. Finns family noticed him new found happiness and was confused but loved every second of it. Prince Gumball's family had never seen him this way before; since they were rich they though love and happiness couldn't be bought and that fayed as he grew up; and they loved every moment of it too. Life seemed to just get better every day. Everything was perfect until a tragic day struck.

Prince Gumball was laying in his bed talking to Finn; on his new iPhone™ that he got by his parents for the sudden improvement of his marks. Finn also got a new phone for the same reason but his parents couldn't afford the best phone so that went for his second option, he got a Blackberry™; Prince Gumball soon needed to go to the bathroom and when doing so he left his phone unlocked on his bed. His parents decided to talk to him about something very important, when they got to his room he still wasn't there and his phone went off, his parents decided to look who is was and phone a massage from Finn, they couldn't believe what they saw so they scrolled up and found more, they put his phone down in disbelief. When Prince Gumball returned he just saw his parents sitting on his bed next to his phone.

"I can explain." Prince Gumball told them nervous and shaking.

"How could you do this to us? We raised you better. Are you trying to ruin our family?" his father said furiously

"I'm so disappointed in you." His mother added.

"What is wrong with you, parents are supposed to love their children no matter what. You know Finn as well as me. What's wrong with him?" Prince Gumball said with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I don't want to talk about how much you sicken me Ronald. We came here to tell you we decided to stay here because we saw how happy you were but now that we know why, we change our mind. We are moving but to the Candy kingdom and you will say nothing about it." His parents say storming out the room.

With prince gumball crying so much he didn't realize that his parents had taken his phone. His parents after ruining his confidence and heart. His parents did the unthinkable and went on Finns chat and broke Finns heart by writing…

"Hi Finn, Its Prince Gumball, me and my family are moving so I am breaking up with you. If I think about it. I never really loved you. I'm rich and just wanted to see what I didn't have. You're a mistake and not important in my life. Please don't try to contact me. I'm blocking you. Enjoy ur life you FAG."

When Finn got the Massage his phone dropped out his hand and just fell on his knees. His heart was in so much pain that no tears or Sounds come out. His parents walked past his room and heard nothing so they entered. They found him as is and just started panicking his dad read pick up his phone was read the massages and throw the phone down and stormed out the house. Finns mom got Finn a calming pill which didn't help much. Finns dad drove as fast as he could to Prince Gumball's house. His dad was in the front yard busy packing the bags. Finns dad got out the car and stormed to Mick, Prince Gumball's dad, and gave him such a punch to the face he broke his nose and cracked a bone in his hand.

"How the hell can you do this my 12 year old son, how could you do this to your own son. I know Ronald enough to know he won't ever say such a thing, his better than that. Probably got it from us, not thanks to you. You make me sick." Finns dad shouted out, tears running down his face.

Mick replied with a bloody nose, "Easy I know what's best for my son, unlike you. You where properly a fag once too."

Finns dad tried his hardest to not break Mikes face more than it already was.

Eva came out and saw how Mike was beaten up. She called the police. Finns dad continued to add the disgusted he felt towards Mike. When the police finally arrived, it toke 5 men to hold Finns dad down. Mike and Eva walked away laughing.

That night Prince Gumball's family moved away and Finn never heard from Prince Gumball ever again. Finns family tried to make as much sense of what happened to a 12 year old boy. Finn toke the news as easy as it possibly could take. The next two years he tried getting back on his feet but someone or something kept knocking him down. His parents would cry night after night not knowing what they could do to help. Finn decided to suck it up and put a smile on his face for his parent's sake, but something changed about him, he blamed himself ever since that day that if he didn't kiss him and felt that way none of this would have happened. So he decided to start dating girls in grade 9. He had to suppress his feelings for boys deep down to protect his family. They soon decided to move to somewhere new. That's when they moved to South Wood.

So because of the bulling and suppressed memory's that's what pushed him over the edge and tried to commit suicide.


End file.
